


Because of you

by fallingpsycho



Category: UP10TION, smut - Fandom
Genre: BoyxBoy, Gay, Gay Male Character, M/M, Male Solo, Masturbation, Public Masturbation, Smut, Solo, bxb - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 02:26:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20667788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingpsycho/pseuds/fallingpsycho
Summary: Jinhyuk just received a kkt text with a picture of his kitty's ass named kim wooseok, in the middle of his work time.





	Because of you

**Author's Note:**

> a short smut that i already post on my twitter account, but i modificated it a little bit. hope you like it, enjoy!!

Jinhyuk hisses lowly. he put his phone on his office table and directly massage his tample with both of his hands. Well, he already turn on as soon as he received a kkt message from his kitty, named kim wooseok. Its a message with the picture of wooseok's ass. jinhyuk hate why he can easily turn on when its about his kitty wooseok. He put his left hand down, his palm rubbed his hard member from outside his pants. Hisses lowly, bitting his lower lips.

" calm down.. " , he said slowly biting his lower lips. he start to looking around hope no one notice his weirdness in sudden through the window of his room.

" mr lee jinhyuk? " , jinhyuk cant help but gasps a bit loud and its make his secretary get shock by his sudden reaction. " oh- im sorry mr lee.. i didnt mean to.. "

" ah!! no no no! whats the problem? ", jinhyuk said before the secretary finish her sentence. He slide his moving chair more deep into his table, hoping that his secretary wont see something weird inside his pants.

" we have sudden meeting with our ceo, we got some problem about the marketing of our product.. you have to attend in 5 minutes, mr. "

" 5 MINUTE?? " jinhyuk gasps in dramatically again, it startle his secretary for a second time. " w- whats the problem mr..? " the secretary ask while blink her eyes confusedly.

" ah.. i- im sorry. okay you prepare everything ill be there in 5 minutes. " he said trying to calm himself down.

" but mr you have to check what i prepare before that 5 min- "  
" i know... go now! ill go to your table before that..! "

The secretary only can nods her head then walk outside his room following by him. Jinhyuk directly lock the door and closes the curtains of his window before sit down on his chair and slide down more deep into his table. Unzip and open his pants in hurry. He rubbing his thumb around the tip, attemping to make himself fully errect.

" damn kim wooseok " , he cursed again and throw his head behind enjoying his solo time. His member leaked precum as he went faster. Breathing heavily with sweat lightly, imagined his kitty in front of him deep throated him. Feel his warm mouth with saliva smearing around his member fully. He accelerated the movement of his hand, pump himself and let the precum spread thinly over his member. Bitting his lower lip in pleasure.

But suddenly he hear a light know at the door.

" mr lee? mr park is arrived.. "

  
It was his secretary again. if shes not his secretary and he is not in this fucking situation he would like to go out and yell at her. But again, its his own problem so jinhyuk have to fix it without blame of someone else.

Jinhyuk cursed again as he continued to pumping himself again, " y- yes.. ill be there! i almost done!! " he said as he keep his member faster. he lean up his head and he feel he almost reached his climax. He usually can hold more longer when he is with his kitten, but now he has no reason to hold it. He have to finish and come fast.

His body a bit relaxed as he came with a soft groan, his cum is flow and dripping on the floor. He takes the tissue and clean himself also his cum on the floor. Spray the room perfume since his cum can be smelled around the room. He dont wang to be caught masturbation at this room, precisely during working hours even 5 minutes before the meeting starts

" damn wooseok for making me doing solo " he cursed as he get out from his room. ready to attend the meeting.

He make sure he will punish that naughty kitty as soon as he got home. Only if he can got home early today.


End file.
